Due to funding shortfalls for animal purchases only a couple of Rabbit Pyrogen tests were performed this year. Lots tested by the manufacturer using the Rabbit Pyrogen test submitted to the Center for Biologics Evaluation and Research for release are tested using one of the three (3) LAL test methods (Gel Clot, Kinetic Chromogenic, and Kinetic Turbidimetric). The LAL test with the least inhibition or enhancement is the established test for that product. The LAL test results for the test product must demonstrate an endotoxin concentration lower than the endotoxin limit established in the FDA Guideline On Validation Of The Limulus Amebocyte Lysate Test As An Endproduct Test For Human and Animal Parental Drugs, Biological Products, And Medical Devices. It is recommended that the LAL method is the test of choice for detecting endotoxin in that product instead of the Rabbit Pyrogen test. The LAL test is more sensitive, requires less sample, can be completed in less than 1 hour, and is much less expensive than the rabbit test.